


Changing Opinions

by soymilklatte



Series: DW Inbox Buddies Event [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: The Doctor rethinks his opinions.





	Changing Opinions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> for dwinboxbuddies

The Doctor runs, from everything, and that has never been a secret. Anyone who has ever known him has quickly became well acquainted with this fact. He lives for travelling and adventure and he loathes sitting still. He does not do domestic. This is the way its always been and this was the way it was always going to be. Or it was until he met Rose Tyler. 

She makes him want things he knows he shouldn't and maybe in the past he would have been able to keep himself at a distance but now, after the war and his loss of everything, he finds he doesn't have the will, the desire, or the strength to even try and push her away.

He still loves the travel and adventure (thankfully, Rose does too, maybe even more than he does sometimes) but now, he is just as content staying in and watching a film or reading together in the library or having a cuppa with the kindest woman he has ever had the privilege of knowing. He is grateful everyday that the TARDIS made him return and invite Rose to travel a second time. He is afraid to think of what his life might have become if he hadn't done so.

As long as Rose is by his side, the Doctor finds he no longer hates the idea of domestic. He no longer hates the idea of a lot of things. 

If domestic is staying in the TARDIS with this remarkable woman, holding her, loving her, being loved by her, then he'll never run from it again. He isn't even sure why he had ever run from it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my tumblr](https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
